Truth or dream?
by Eraman
Summary: This was my first fanfic, it's not very good. The guys relax after a rescue and drag their spacemonitor into it in differnt ways. Rated because of mild language. I DON'T own any characters.


_John dies or does he?_

Scott took another mouthful of the whiskey and started to snicker at Gordon's joke. Virgil and Allan also chuckled softly.

"You know", Scott said and raised a finger and pointed at the window. "You think he… uh… he the blonde guy… you know him", he pointed at the line of portraits.

"Yeah", his brothers said.

"Josh…" Virgil said and Allan shook his head.

"Nah Joe", he said and drank the last whiskey in his glass but it was filled again by Scott.

"You all got it wrong", Gordon said and gestured at the window. "Johnny…"

"That's right", Scott said and walked over to their father's desk. "Maybe he wants to talk…"

Scott pressed a button and soon they heard a tired voice.

"Thunderbird 5 to base, what's up Scott?"

"You want a drink Joe…"

"Huh", John rubbed his eyes and looked around in the room. "What did you call me?"

"Ah you know Joe…" Scott continued but Virgil rose from his seat and on unsteady legs he walked over to Scott.

"It's not Joe Scott its Josh." He said.

"Yeah you're right…"

"Are you guys drunk", John asked and saw the whiskey bottle. "Guys what do you want?"

"Do you want a drink Josh", Gordon asked and lifted the bottle.

"It's John and no", John said angrily. "It's two in the morning, I haven't slept for 48 hours so go to bed and don't call me again!"

"Geez Josh", Allan said and took a gulp from his liquor. "Don't be so boring."

"It's John", John snapped angrily. "You guys are going to be the dead of me yet!" With that he cut the connection. Scott and Virgil sat down again and soon all of them started to snicker again.

But soon all of them headed for their rooms and fell asleep, without problems for the first time in days.

_Earthquake_

Scott looked at his scanner; it showed where all his brothers were.

"Virgil how is it going?" he asked calmly.

"It's going pretty well Scott, Gordon and I are almost finished over here. Have you heard from John?"

"Not in a while, I was just about to check on him."

"You do that, I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me to, Scott to John do you copy?"

"Yeah Scott I'm here", the calm voice of his younger brother came through to him. "I'm just helping the last victim out and will be with you in a moment."

"FAB John."

Just as John had said it didn't took so long before he was at Scott's side.

"Hi Scott, how is it going?"

"Just fine John, Virgil and Gordon are on their way back."

"Good I think…" his sentence was cut off when the ground started to shook beneath them and the ground cracked open and both of them fell down.

"John where are you", Scott yelled and looked upwards. He saw the edge of the crack.

"I'm right here Scott", John answered to his right. "Wow what a feeling, it was like jump parachute… whitout parachute."

"Now isn't the best time to joke John."

"I know, well what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?"

John sighed.

"Up you go Scotty", John held forth his hands as a gesture to Scott to climb up on his hands and then his shoulders.

"No way Johnny, I'm stronger than you. I lift you up."

"Yes you are stronger than me", John snapped angrily. "That's why you'll go up first, you can drag me up!"

"Oh… Johnny I didn't mean to insult you."

"You never do."

Scott felt a sting of pain in his chest, did he insult John often?

"Now, up you go Scotty!"

Scott stood on John's shoulders and tried to reach for the edge.

"I can't reach Johnny."

"Scott you are going to be the death of me yet", John said and grabbed Scott's legs and with all his power he lifted him. "See I'm stronger than I look!"

"I see Johnny, almost got it… There!"

As soon as Scott got hold of the edge he heard a strange noise and looked down over his shoulder. The ground beneath John's feet was gone!

"Hold on Johnny, I think I can drag us both up!"

"Scott you can't!"

"The heck I can!"

Scott tried and felt how his grip was giving away.

"Scott you can't, the earth isn't strong enough."

"I can see Virgil coming this way John… whoa!"

The edge started to crumble and Scott knew it would give away by the weight of him and John.

"Scott", John's voice was soft and comforting. "I love you bro…"

"What", Scott looked down at him and his heart broke when he saw John let go of his ankles. "NO JOHNNY!"

He saw John's smiling face disappear in the darkness.

"NO", Scott sat up in his sleep. He looked around in the darkness he saw that he was in his room at Tracy-island. What had happened? How did he get here? Where was John? Was he really… Scott grabbed his wrist-communicator and whished.

"Scott it's three in the morning", the tired response was. "What do you want now?"

"John!" Scott exclaimed in happiness and relief. "You're okay you are not dead!"

"Not the last time I checked. What is this about Scott?"

"I… I had a dream of you dying on a rescue…"

"Ah I see… it's the liquor."

"What liquor?"

John looked sternly at him. "Scott you and the guys drank yourselves drunk in the lounge and called me one our ago. You didn't even remember my name!"

"Really?"

"Now go to bed Scott, I'm fine."

"Okay Johnny… sorry I called."

Scott fell asleep again and this time he dreamt pleasant dreams.

Part 2

_Shooting_

Virgil held his gun high and he could see Scott and Gordon walking beside him but there was no sight of their forth member.

"John", Virgil called lowly. "Are you with us?"

"Sure", John sighed and he had an angry and sad undertone.

"What is it John", Scott asked, he had heard it to.

"This is wrong", John growled. "We shouldn't be here."

"Not again John", Virgil said and turned to face his younger brother. "We have been through this already."

"It was wrong then and it's wrong now."

"John this guy tried to kill us", Gordon said angrily. "He kidnapped you remember?"

"I don't care and you don't know the whole story."

"We don't need to", Scott said and looked sternly at his younger brother. "This guy is dangerous, he tried to kill you!"

"No… and you got it all wrong!"

"Quiet guys I can see lights over there", Virgil whispered and the walked closer. "Hold it right there!"

A woman turned around with a small cry. She was really beautiful and Virgil thought he had seen her before. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes and Virgil almost fell in love with her. She stared at them and when she saw John she started to cry.

"I didn't mean to", she said and Virgil felt really confused. "I didn't want to harm you or International Rescue."

Virgil, Scott and Gordon realised this was the kidnapper.

"Drop your gun Ms.", Scott ordered her but she raised it towards them. "Don't force me to shoot!"

"You wouldn't shoot a lady", she said coldly. "Just as you wouldn't harm your brother!"

"What", Virgil asked and looked at John.

"Guys", this said with a sigh. "I knew this girl, I met her at Harvard. We were friends."

"So that's why I recognize her", Gordon said and lowered his gun.

"Gordon God damn it", Virgil yelled and Gordon raised the gun again. "Listen Ms. I don't know what you were thinking you were doing. But if you don't put that gun down we'll have to shoot you."

"You will be the dead of me yet", he heard John mumbled somewhere.

"You can't shoot me if you can't see me!" She fired the gun and it hit the lamp in the room. Everything went dark and Virgil felt how someone ran passed him and he fired his gun. He heard the girl scream and then she saw her figure in the open door he saw her raise her gun and fire it at her head. She fell down dead. Scott managed to get hold of a flashlight.

"That's weird", he said. "Why did she shoot herself when Virgil hit her?"

"Because Virgil didn't hit her", Gordon said. He was crouching beside someone and Scott moved the flashlight to that someone. He dropped it when he saw who Virgil had hit.

"No", Scott whispered and crouched down beside Gordon. He looked after a pulse, there was no pulse. He stroked the blonde hair from the closed eyes.

"No", Virgil stuttered in grief. "NO JOHNNY!"

Virgil awoke by his own scream and searched for his watch. He found it and contacted Thunderbird 5.

'Please answer, please answer. Don't let it be true.' He thought.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, what's up Virgil? It's half past four in the morning!"

"John, thank lord you're okay!"

"What are you talking about Virg? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I… thank lord it was just a bad dream."

"It's the liquor… Well at least you call me my name."

"Huh what are you talking about John?"

"Nothing, listen Virgil I need some sleep. I talk to you in the morning."

"Yeah sorry I woke you John."

"Thanks for remembering my name."

Virgil was still confused when he lied down again and he fell asleep and dreamt peaceful dreams.

_Fire_

"Gordon to Mobile control do you read me Scott?"

"Yes Gordon what's the problem?"

"The fires on this side refuse to give! I need help and quickly."

"John is on his way."

Some moments later John was at Gordon's side.

"Any survivors", John asked when he tried to put out a fire.

"No, not what I know."

"Gordon watch out!" John jumped at him and managed to get both of them out of the way before the wall fell down on them. "You're going to be the death of me yet!"

"Thanks Johnny I didn't see that one coming."

"Well open your ears squirt, not just your eyes!"

"Sorry…"

"That's okay you just scarred me."

They worked for a while longer and suddenly a frightful scream echoed through the surroundings. It sounded like a little girl.

"Gordon go and get a stretcher and Virgil to", John ordered as he turned to the burning house.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get in."

"John you can't!"

"I can't let that girl die Gordon! Our job is to save lives now go!"

Gordon ran as fast as he could and soon find both Scott and Gordon.

"Guys John needs our help! There's a little girl trapped in the fire."

All of them ran back the way Gordon had come and when they arrived they saw a little girl standing and crying outside the flames.

"Where is John", Scott asked and suddenly they heard a painful scream from the fire as the roof caved in. "John!"

They managed to put out the fires and they found John beneath some rubble. He was burned and he was dead.

"No", Gordon said and sank to his knees and cried. "John…"

Gordon woke up all sweaty and shaking like a leaf. He like his older brothers reached for his watch and contacted Thunderbird 5.

"Gordon the clock is 04.40 in the morning!"

"Are you okay John, you are not hurt or anything?"

"Not you to…"

"What?"

"Nothing squirt, yes I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Okay thanks John… sorry I woke you up."

"I didn't even have time to fall asleep."

"Huh?"

"Nothing squirt I'll talk to you in the morning."

_Thunderbird 5_

"Hi John you think Brains could invent some kind of laser that we could fire from here?"

"I don't know Al I think he can do that."

Allan laughed. He and John sat in Thunderbird 5 and looked down on earth. But something wasn't right. Allan and John were never together at 5 so one of them would leave soon in Thunderbird 3. But the rocket wasn't there.

'_That's strange'_, he thought.

"So how do you think the boys handle it?" John asked.

"Huh?"

John rolled his eyes.

"The tornado in Kansas", he said. "Does it ring a bell? Scott, Virg, Gordon, Josh and Joe are there to help?"

"Who are Josh and Joe?"

"You are hopeless. Our twin brothers, Josh and Joe."

"Are they older than me or younger than me?"

"What's wrong with you? You know the twins are one year younger than you and Gordon."

"Wait is I and Gordon twins to?"

"Yes I'm the only one in the family that doesn't have a twin. What did you do last night Allan?"

"I don't know… maybe I ate something."

"Thunderbird 5 from Scott, are you there guys?"

"We are here Scott", John said. "How is it going?"

"Well we are on our way home it was an easy one."

"Good and how is the life on planet Tracy?"

"Fine except Gordon misses his twin… you know the feeling?"

"No Scott I don't", John's voice was filled with anger.

"Oh I thought I talked to Allan, well I guess he can explain to you lonesome."

"Shut up Scott!"

"Well send Allan back soon lonesome. It's always hard to be separated from your twin. Well you can't know that."

"Go to hell Scott", John said and cut the connection.

"You okay Johnny?" Allan asked and looked at his blonde brother.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sometimes I whish I was never born."

"What?"

"Well you heard him, you are all the same."

"I'm not."

"When you are alone you are not. Why do you think dad placed me here? You all have twins; it would hurt you too much to be separated. Scott hates me for separating you and Gordon."

"Scott doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does you all do."

Allan felt devastated, this was wrong someway, but he didn't know why.

"You will be the death of me yet."

"Huh what do you mean Johnny?"

"Well all of you are teasing me and I can't take it!"

"John where does…"

The alarm sounded and John pushed away Allan from where this was standing and then all went dark.

"Thunderbird 5 do you copy", an unknown voice called. "Allan are you there? John…Guys?!"

Allan walked over to the radio and pushed a button.

"I'm here Joe", he answered on a reflex. The face looking back at him was strangely familiar. It looked like John but Joe had green eyes and brown-gold hair.

"Thank lord you are okay Allan", Joe said and Allan heard sighs of relief from the behind Joe. "Son what happened", Jeff asked and pushed away Joe. Then Allan had time to see the others. Virgil and Scott stood beside each other. Each of them holding a supporting hand on Gordon's shoulders. Gordon was red-haired and Allan realised he and Gordon was fraternal twins and so was Scott and Virgil but not Joe and Josh they were identical twins.

"I don't know father, John and I was talking and then the alarm rang."

"Where is John now", Jeff asked and Allan thought he saw worry coming over his brothers' faces.

"He was right beside me", Allan said and turned around. His heart fell. John was lying at the floor with a huge piece of metal stuck in his chest. Allan just had to look at John's cold and life-missing eyes to realise that his brother was dead. He slowly turned to his father again knowing his face was very pale and his hands shaking. "He's dead dad…"

"What", Jeff yelled and rose. Allan's brothers also rose.

"His chest is punctured by a piece of metal. 5 must have been stroked by a satellite or a meteor. John pushed me away when the alarm rang and got hit instead of me. Dad he's dead!"

"Are you joking", Scott said. He was very pale. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not he's dead and he died convinced that you and all of us hated him!"

"No", Gordon yelled in grief. "Why did he believe that?"

"Because of all we said", Allan yelled back in anger. "He said he whished he was never born and he was probably thinking of taking his own life! Now he's dead and it's our fault!"

"NO", Allan sat up in his bed and grabbed his watch. "John answer me please!"

"Allan do you have any idea of what time it is?"

"Quick John tell me there is no Joe and Josh in our family and that Gordon and I are not twins and Scott and Virgil are not twins either!"

"What are you talking about? You know Scott is one year older than Virgil and Gordon is one year older than you and there is no Joe and Josh in our family. What did that liquor do to you?"

"What a relief", Allan said and fell back at his bed. "I was just dreaming."

"Allan, go to sleep and tell me in the morning I really need to sleep now. And don't worry I'm fine."

Part 3

Scott's head hurt as he sat down at the breakfast table. His brothers looked just the same and Scott thought he saw Allan looking at him and Virgil and then shook his head, in was that disbelief?

"So boys want to tell me what happened", Jeff asked and put down the paper.

"Huh", four voices said.

"I guess my whiskey bottle doesn't empty itself and this morning I had a talk with a very cranky space monitor."

"Really", Scott said and raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe John hasn't slept so well."

"He's not the only one", Jeff said and looked long at his four sons. "I heard each of you scream this night. Everyone screamed no or John. Want to fill me in on what happened?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Very well, I'm leaving for the mainland. Scott, that leaves you in charge of everything."

"FAB father, I'll do my best."

Some hours later the boys gathered in the library and shut the door and Scott walked up to a painting of Athens.

"Thunderbird 5 from library do you read us John?"

"Yes I do Scott what can I do for you this time? Oh and before you ask I'm fine."

"Yeah about that", Scott said and scratched his head. "How many calls did you get from us last night?"

"Let's see you called me when you were drunk…."

"Really", Gordon asked and blushed. "What for?"

"You asked me if I wanted to share a drink with you." John bit his lip.

"And", Virgil said, knowing as good as the other that something else was playing in John's mind.

"You didn't remember my name!"

"What", four voices said.

"No way", Allan said.

"That can't be true", Scott said.

"I've got prove", John said and pressed a button.

"_Thunderbird 5 to base, what's up Scott?"_

"_You want a drink Joe…"_

"_Huh? What did you call me?"_

"_Ah you know Joe…" Scott continued._

"_It's not Joe Scott its Josh."__ Virgil said._

"_Yeah you're right…"_

"_Are you guys drunk", John asked. "Guys what do you want?"_

"_Do you want a drink Josh", Gordon._

"_It's John and no", John said angrily. "It's two in the morning, I haven't slept for 48 hours so go to bed and don't call me again!"_

"_Geez Josh", Allan said and took a gulp from his liquor. "Don't be so boring."_

"_It's John", John snapped angrily. "You guys are going to be the dead of me yet!"_

All of them blushed.

"So that's where those name came from", Allan mumbled.

"Huh", Scott said and looked at his youngest brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I had nightmare last night", Allan explained. "John and I were both at 5 while the three of you was down here and our brothers Josh and Joe were with you."

"Yes and more", Virgil asked and Allan smiled embarrassed.

"Well they were twins and… Gordon and I were to and you guys." He pointed at Scott and Virgil. "John was the only one that didn't have a twin and all of us made fun of him because of that."

"Really", Scott said and looked at John who just shrugged. "In what way?"

"Well I only remember a conversation between you and John Scott. You weren't very nice to him. You were really mean to him."

All looked at John.

"Why do you look at me like that?" This said.

"Anyway", Allan continued. "Then a meteor or a satellite hit 5 and well… John died."

All stared at him, except John. "I woke up and just had to call John to see that it wasn't true."

"And I said I was fine."

"When I think about it", Allan said and looked at John. "You sounded a little annoyed. Why?"

"Let's just say your call was the forth I had in less than forty five minutes."

"Really who else called you?"

"Those guys", John nodded in Scott's, Virgil's and Gordon's direction. "All of them wanted to check on me to see that I was alright."

"Wait did you guys had nightmares to", Allan asked.

The others nodded. Scott told them about his nightmare and then Gordon did.

"I felt bad knowing I couldn't do anything", Gordon mumbled.

"At least the fire killed John in your dream", Virgil said and looked at the floor. "I… I shot him."

"Shot me", John said and stared at him. "Why the hell did you shot me?!"

Virgil told them of his dream.

"I know I recognized the girl from somewhere", he said and John looked thoughtful.

"Can you describe her to me Virg?" he asked.

"Yeah she was very beautiful. She had dark brown eyes and her hair was brown."

"Is it her?" John pressed some keys and a picture of a very beautiful girl was shown on the screen.

"Yes", Virgil said.

"Man she is beautiful", Scott said. "Who is she John?"

"Well… she's a friend from Harvard. Vanessa Warren…"

It was luckily for John that his brothers couldn't see him. Only to think of her made John blush, she was more than a friend to him. She was John's girlfriend and he still loved her and knew she had the same feelings for him.

"Her I would have liked to meet Johnny", Gordon said and smiled. "Do you have her phone number?"

"Somewhere, why do you ask?"

"Well I would ask her out on a date."

John laughed. "See you later fellas now I have some sleep to catch up on."

"Sleep good Johnny", they said.

"Oh one more thing, I'm sorry for causing you the nightmares."

"What", Scott asked.

"Well you were all drunk and when I said to you that you would be the death of me yet your drunk minds created those nightmares where you 'killed' med in different ways. Well good morning fellas."

John cut the connection and Scott stared at the others.

"What did Josh and Joe look like Allan?" he asked.

_The end_


End file.
